


Papa's Sorry

by Kai_maaya



Category: EXO
Genre: I'm a SHIT, I'm still a shit, Jongin is soft too, Life is hard, M/M, Mpreg, SEQUEL to Papa's lying, Sehun is soft, but this is sad, daddy Jongin and he's called daddy, i hope you cry too, i was crying, mama Sehun tho he's called papa, sorry forgot :), still sad, that's a weird wish to wish, they're kids are soft too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_maaya/pseuds/Kai_maaya
Summary: Jongin is with them now, he's safe and he's with Sehun and the kids...but what if he leaves? What if he leaves and doesn't come back? What will happen to their unborn child?"Please, pleading to the higher powers of this world please keep my family safe, I need them...please"





	Papa's Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL to https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244240 Papa's lying. ;) enjoyyyu

The true battle field, where your will power and strength is tested to the maximum. Where temptation is immense, your indifference is key. Get in and get out, that's the top rule. 

Sehun feels dread pooling in him as he holds his children's hands and enters... The grocery store. Not just any grocery store...the one with everything. Don't let them get to you, don't let them get you, Sehun repeats this like a mantra in his head. 

"Papa! Look!" Jisung yells wriggling out of Sehun's hand and pointing at those packed fried chips on a shelf. Sehun just grabs Jisung from his hand and drags him away. Nope, not today. He can hear Jisung sigh from getting a obvious 'no' from his papa. 

'Come on Sehun you can do this. You can get through this' he chants in his head while picking up a basket.

It was going well. 

"Papa... can we please get this?" Jisung comes up with a small jar of sweets and holds it up expectantly.

"What is it?"

"It's candy!" Jisung exclaims shaking the bottle. 

"Hm, let's see. Put it in the basket" 'heart you fail me yet again' Sehun curses in his head. 

And of course his youngest didn't stop at one he kept on pressing more things into his hand but of course Sehun said no...to six...out of 15. Don't blame him for having a weakness against his children okay. 

As the pile of things in the basket started to grow it was getting harder for Sehun to carry it given his current condition. At 8 months pregnant it's pretty hard for him to carry things mainly because of his tormenting back. He places a hand on his back to ease the full ache when he feels someone tug at his shirt. The blonde haired male looks down to see Taeyong looking up at him with big eyes, that's not good news. He's going to pull a big one. 

"Papa...? Is this expensive?" He whispers and holds up a tin of white cream cookies. These two fluff balls of doom can never be resisted. 

Sehun sighs inwardly at his weak heart and mind. 

"Put it in the basket Taeyongie" Sehun says with a defeated smile.

"Does papa's back hurt? Is that why papa is holding his back?" Taeyong questions gesturing at Sehun's stance.

"No no,nothing like that" Sehun assures. 

"Papa is lying! I thought papa won't lie anymore!" Taeyong shouts in the middle of the store and Sehun tries to shush him. 

"Taeyong I told you to not scream in places where they're are other people" 

"But papa is hurting. Give me the basket I'll carry it" The little boy tugs at the basket which Sehun refuses to give, because he knows the basket is too heavy for Taeyong. 

"Papa give us the basket we'll carry it for you" Jisung appears from the other side tugging at the basket as well. Sehun, defeated hands the basket over to Jisung and Taeyong making sure it's not too heavy. But by the looks of it, it's too heavy.

"See I told you, it's too heavy-" A arm grasps the handle of the basket and lifts it off the two children. 

"If it's too heavy for them, and obviously you can't carry it. I'll hold it for you" A man with deep brunette hair with cocoa orbs flashes a smile at Sehun. After the initial bewilderment Sehun regains his voice back.

"Oh no, it's alright I can mana-" Sehun is getting really tired of being interrupted.

"I'll take it, give it to me." A toned arm wrenches the basket out of the strangers hand making sure to pass the message of annoyance clear to the unknown man.

"I offered to help first I don't know why your getting so-"

"I'm his husband, I'll take care of it. Thanks for your help" Jongin says with clear Irritation. The man just retreats muttering something about 'freaking jealous husbands'. 

"You didn't have to be so rude" Sehun deadpans.

"Hey look, I'm not going let some random bimbo hit on you with the most used flirting method of all time, "helping out" and Sehun, someone like you obviously falls for it" Jongin exaggerated with a multitude of hand gestures. 

"Darling if you haven't noticed I'm already married to you a Air Force officer which is obvious since your wearing your uniform. No one and I assure you no one is going to try to woo me unless they want their behind whooped, aaaannnndddd I'm 8 months pregnant. I look like a bloated watermelon with toothpicks attached to it, so no, no ones going to try" Sehun reasons with a hint of a fond smile at his husband's antics.

"You may think that being pregnant automatically means men won't hit on you but trust me Sehun, there's something incredibly attractive about a pregnant person, I tell from experience"

"What's that supposed to mean? Have you been looking at other people?" A friend marred Sehun's features as he raises a questioning eyebrow at Jongin.

"What? No! I was talking about you, Sehun. Pregnant or not your still the most beautiful and breathtaking being in the room." Jongin smiles cheekily as he finishes his embarrassment induced speech that colour a Sehun's cheeks in a flush of scarlet. 

"Oh hush you" The pale skinned male looked away blushing furiously. 

 

"Daddy look!" The two children presents a box of savory bites which is even bigger than them. Sehun gives one look at it and goes "oh no" 

"Sorry boys, we can't have that" Jongin rejects and puts the box in the shelf"

"Please daddy" 

"No means no, learn to listen" their father commands sternly. A perk of having a military husband is how disciplined and strict they are when it comes to it. Jongin is Sehun's rock wall to his willing heart.

The boys turn away dejected. "Thank you" Sehun breathed out.  
"I don't know how you manage to do that"

"Meh, just never look in to their eyes, their eyes hold the power...Kids I mean, not overly hairy grown men who don't understand that you need shave and cut your hair unless you put a boot up their face" Jongin advices, dumping a huge bag of flour onto the basket. 

"Let's go shall we?" 

 

At the counter Jongin hands in each item so the lady can write down the bill and the prices, it's the village store so those new machines in the city shops haven't reached there yet. Sehun sits down on one of the chairs to rest his legs and pulls up Jisung next to him. The boy rests his head against Sehun and yawns tiredly. Taeyong on the other hand is jumping about his father. 

"A military man huh?" The young girl at the counter asks as she makes the calculations. 

"Yeah, just came off service today morning" which is true, Sehun anyways needed to buy supplies and Jongin insisted he comes with them as soon as he returned from the base. 

"Such a hard working man" she smiled at Jongin, suggestion lingering in her eyes. Jongin knows these things, he's no stranger to women and men rubbing up to him but he chooses to ignore them blatantly.

"It's my duty" Jongin replied curtly. By now Jongin feels his pregnant husband's eyes on them. Jongin knows Sehun too well to know that these things bother him, and that's okay because it's how Sehun is. Sehun has always been insecure and no amount of Jongin's words have completely vanished Sehun's concerns but over time it had reduced. 

He sees Sehun frowning from the corner of his vision. When Jongin's hand reached to get the bill the girl's fingers linger on his before snatches it away. He gives a pointed look at the girl, disapproving. 

"Jongin let's go" Sehun's voice sounds from behind him, soft and timid. Jongin turns places a hand on his waist before giving a one last  
Look at the girl, hinting his message that he's taken and never to suggest things like that to men or women who are married or in a relationship. Jongin's expressions are so strong they say paragraphs of meaning without him actually uttering a word. 

When the family actually arrived at their house and the two babies ran up the stairs, Jongin and Sehun settled to unpack in the kitchen. 

"Sehun, you know you don't have to worry right?" Jongin asks concern laced in his tone. The blonde looks up from his task in puzzlement.

"I'm never going to leave you intentionally, after what happened last time I'm trying to make sure I'm not going to leave you or our children even accidentally"

"I know that, it's just-"

"Your paranoid? You feel something might go wrong?" To which he receives a shaky nod. Jongin moved closer to his husband and enveloped him in his arms.

"You don't have to worry about anything. When that girl flirted with me I saw you, you frowned and bit your lip. You do that when you worry. You don't have to, I've told you multiple times your the only one I see" 

"I do know that, I trust you for that. It just brings up feelings of all the others way you can leave me and I know you would never intentionally leave me but what if something worse than last time happens to you? Jongin I thought you d-died" Sehun stuttered as his dark orbs glistened with oncoming tears. 

"I thought I lost you forever what if...next time...I actually do. What if Taeyong and Jisung learns that their Dad isn't playing hide and seek at that time. It already broke me to repeatedly tell them you were gone the first time, Jongin what would I do if it happens again? But at that time your not going to come home with a few wounds." Sehun presses his face into Jongin's chest to muffle his cries. A hand stroked his back as another cards through his hair. 

"Sehun-ah I just told you, I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen, not again. I will be here for Taeyong, for Jisung and I'm definitely going to be here for you and this little guy over here. I'm going to make sure he knows his Daddy loves him." Jongin comforts Sehun as he lays a palm on Sehun's protruding stomach. 

"Thank you, thank you for being with me" Sehun murmurs as he sniffles. 

"I'll always be here" Jongin mutters into Sehun's neck,hugging him.

Dinner that night was peaceful, Sehun made a simple meal and everyone around the table enjoyed the food while talking about various things. Now everyone might be wondering why Sehun still does all the work by himself when he's pregnant... isn't he supposed to be constantly tired? Constantly wanting to smack someone? Constantly swinging moods? Sehun had two kids before this... its his third time this time around, so he's used to the side effects of pregnancy. When he was pregnant with Taeyong his mood swings were terrible, and after he had Taeyong Jongin explained to him how quick Sehun's temper was, but Sehun never realized so he refused to believe. But that was until his friend Baekhyun got pregnant with his second child that Sehun understood the wrath of pregnancy hormones. And he swore to himself that he will take care. But when he was pregnant with Jisung he didn't have much complications.

 

Sehun and Jongin stood side by side washing the dishes and the children were in living room watching some program. A sudden jolting prick in the pregnant male's abdomen makes him almost drop the ceramic. Sehun sets the dish down and leans forward clutching the edge of the sink as the sharp sting continues. Eyes flutter shut and clenched, lashes brushing against paling cheeks while soft gasps escape from his throat. It hurts, a lot. Sehun's figure tilts forward and Jongin's attention is grabbed by him.  
A line of sweat trickled down Sehun's back as the pain intensifies, he groans as another sharp bash electrifies through him. He can vaguely hear Jongin's concern laced voice in a distant but his mind is muddled by pain and nothing but pain. He felt a pair of secure arms wrapping around him securing, it felt as if it was those stormy night when the sky breaks apart to flash light and the heavens rumble and you lay there heart clenched in fear but you hug a soft pillow to your heart and get under the covers and everything seems alright but you know it's not. That's exactly how he felt when he went limp against his husband and his vision sifted to nothingness. 

 

"Sehun? Sehun are you alright?" Jongin asks when he notices the younger leaning forwards and clutching the edge of the sink. And when his husband's whole body starts to tilt, that's when Jongin reacts. In a matter of moments Jongin is next to Sehun holding him up as the latter is already losing consciousness. Jongin kept on repeating questions until he felt Sehun go completely limp against him. And that is also when he noticed the blood. Sehun's off white pants were stained with the crimson liquid and Jongin felt his own blood run cold. All WHAT ran through his mind was, Sehun, pregnant, blood, my child. 

 

"Taeyong! Jisung! Go call uncle Baekhyun!" The kids came rushing into see the commotion and when they saw their papa had fainted and was bleeding, Jisung froze in his spot while Taeyong just stood there paralyzed. 

"Cmon! Go and call uncle Baekhyun" Jongin said panic rising. He supported Sehun into his arms, bridal style. Jisung snapped out and ran out of the house to call Baekhyun their trusty neighbor. 

As Jongin rushed, he noticed Taeyong just standing there staring at the place Sehun and Jongin were before. Baekhyun was rich, so he was one of well off ones who owned a car in their town. Jongin placed Sehun in the car as he told Jisung to get in and muttered a quick 'thank you' to Baekhyun before he ran back to the house to get Taeyong. 

He found the little boy in the same position. Just staring into space, pale and lost and a clawing fear in his eyes.

"Taeyong, come, we have to go to the hospital. Papa is sick" Jongin reasons but it looks like Taeyong isn't really hearing anything. Jongin holds his son's shoulder's a he turns him. The first thing out of Taeyong's lips are a small whisper of "Not Papa too" and Jongin's world comes crashing down onto him. He carries the little boy and walks to the car where Baekhyun is waiting worriedly. 

 

Jongin sits outside the room as the doctor checks on the pregnant male. Taeyong and Jisung have calmed down and now are just sitting beside Baekhyun whose reciting old stories to the two boys to ease their minds. Jongin rests his elbows on his knees and pressed his entwined hands to his mouth, muttering silent prayers to all deities he knows of. When the puppy eyes male finished his story the two kids laughed a bit and was urged by Baekhyun to go near their Daddy. 

Taeyong approached Jongin first and sits down next to him and Jisung pried his dad's arms away and settled on his lap.  
"Is papa going to be okay?" Jisung asks with a quiver rattling his voice. Jongin caresses the child's back as replies with a simple "yes he will be" 

 

"Papa is not going to go missing right?" Taeyong asks cautiously, fearing the answer. Jongin forgets at times that his children had to go on without him too. It must have been so hard and now that this happened to Sehun, they are probably wondering if Sehun would leave too. And Jongin promises that it will never happen.

"Of course not. Papa is going to be with us and your new little baby brother will be with us too. Papa just got a little sick." Jongin sounds more like he's trying reassure himself. 

"Did our baby brother make papa sick? If our the new baby is hurting papa, I don't want a new baby" Jisung exclaimed , frown forming in his face.

"What? No, no papa was just tired. The baby has nothing to do with it" hopefully.

The doctor exits the room at that moment, Jongin sets Jisung down and stands to talk to him.

"Mr. Kim, not a lot to worry about. Your husband is alright, and there's no harm done to the baby's life either. But I must say that there's a percentage that the baby might have some complications, nothing too severe. Not sure for now, but we can't explain the bleeding properly. And we also believe Sehun might have some sort of mental strain. Like stress. It's affecting his pregnancy as he fainted. Other than that both are doing alright. Just make sure to ease his mind alright?" The doctor narrates. 

"Papa!" The two boys run up to Sehun's bed and get on it, hugging him instantly. Sehun laughs as he ruffles their hair and hugs em both. Baekhyun visited before and left, not before offering to come again the next day to pick em up, but Jongin refused and said they can manage. 

Jongin stood near the bed as the two children snuggle Sehun's sides.

"Be careful"

"No it's alright, they're tired" Sehun smiles while running his fingers through their hair. 

"What did the...doctor... say?" Sehun voiced as if he's choking on his words. Jongin fixes a gaze.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that, he says... you might be stressed. That it's affecting you physically" Jongin finished feeling guilty, of course he was blaming himself.

"It isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself" Sehun's tone is gentle, but you can feel the slight command in it too. It's like he read the bronze skinned male's mind. 

"Sehun..."

"Don't you dare blame yourself Kim Jongin"

 

It's been about three weeks since that episode. Sehun was fine, but he was still heavily pregnant and he still had two rowdy boys and one impossible husband to take care of. Even though Jongin insists on cooking and such, Sehun knows that Jongin has the amazing ability to burn water. How one achieves that? That will be a mystery until the end of time. 

It was about 4 o'clock in the evening and Sehun was getting ready to prepare dinner. Maybe some flat bread would be nice. With some meat stew. 

Sehun smiles, satisfied with his plan for dinner. He sets the utensils on the kitchen table to prepare, and searched for the flour. He spotted its corner peaking out from top of the highest shelf. If Sehun wasn't pregnant it would've been a walk in the park for him but now he's a bloated penguin with blonde hair and stupidly uncooperative legs.

Of al choices he goes for a stool to stand on, a little shaky but not dangerous. He holds the corner of the flour sack with his fingers and try to support the whole load, this doesn't feel right, the block wobbles and he feels fine hairs in his face stand, panic settles...

 

 

 

Taeyong runs around the little garden with a small plastic ball laughing and squealing. And of course you have little Jisung trying not be second to his brother and excitedly screams even more. Finally when Jisung manages to tackle Taeyong to the ground Jongin decides to intervene invade someone decides to whine about the other. 

Jongin lifts his youngest baby from his armpits without any strain and settles him on his hip. Helping Taeyong up he chuckled as the brunette boy pouts. 

"Your so strong daddy!!" Jisung grins toothily as he rest his head on his father's shoulder, and starts fiddling with Jongin's silver chain. He's had it for a while it was the first gift he got from Sehun, he's not allowed to wear it for duty but he makes sure to secure it somewhere just like his ring. 

Taeyong grips on to Jongin's right hand plays with his wedding ring.

"See? I've got daddy's chain, so I win!" Jisung exclaimed.

"Who needs a stupid chain? I've got Daddy's ring, that's way better than some string" Taeyong retaliated not ready to lose to his sibling. This is what they do all the time, hold on to one of their parents jewelry and argue on what's better. Sometimes when Sehun is laying in bed with the two kids and Jisung will be playing with his hand and Taeyong sitting on his legs, Taeyong will hold onto the Rose Gold anklet and start war on what's better, the ring or the anklet. If they don argue or pout at each other at least once day it's like they didn't eat, and the two parents found this better than TV. 

Jongin was trying to hold his guffaw as the two babies bickered on. That is until he here's a loud thud...

Everything fell still and Jongin stiffened, that didn't sound like some thing that fell, it definitely wasn't a heavy sack. 

He felt his pulse in his ears, unknowingly he let his child down and his heart drummed hard against his ribs. He can't move, his hearing completely blocked. He felt someone tugging at his arm.  
Looking down he saw his older son pulling at him with a panicked look, Jisung is nowhere to be seen. All noise is canceled out, his legs unconsciously move towards the kitchen he feels his son pulling him beckoning him to move faster and faster. 

When Jongin was finally standing in front of the kitchen door frame, his body went under total lockdown. His youngest is kneeling on the floor palming his spouse's cheeks ,tears running down his fair face. He registers a harsh shove on his right shoulder as a larger body brushed past him. Everything was in slow motion, he's slow, all his years of battle and hardship he's never been in...this state. 

A hand at his collar startled him to his senses,  
"Jongin, Jongin! Snap out of it! This is not the time. Carry Sehun out I'll be at the car" his neighbor Baekhyun commands and everything around Jongin comes back to focus, before he had the hearing of a person under water and all of that zoomed in on the actual sound and everything clicked in. Jongin has never obeyed commands so precisely in his whole life.  
He placed a hand under Sehun's knees and another supporting his back, Sehun might be heavy now because of his pregnancy but never too heavy for Jongin. The two children were at his tail when he set Sehun in the back seat and got in himself, he rested Sehun's head on his lap and ran his hand through his lover's blonde hair. 

Taeyong and Jisung got in front both cramped up but neither cared. Taeyong glanced back at his Daddy holding Papa. Taeyong couldn't shake of the fear and shock and something else that was swarming in Jongin's eyes when they saw Papa on the floor. It scared Taeyong, he had never seen his father...afraid. 

Jisung locked eyes on Sehun and he wanted to cry, his Papa was so white, no no, not white but pale, his Papa was anyways fair but this wasn't the nice coloured fair, it was sickening. Papa looked like he was dying and Daddy was afraid, Taeyong and Jisung never thought they would probably have to hear again that another one of their parents left them but this time maybe forever. 

They reached the hospital fast, It was in the city but not too far. The nurses quickly rushed a barely breathing Sehun into a OR. Doctors and Residents swarmed afterwards. 

Jongin had calmed down, somewhat. He felt terrible he wanted to scream, he wanted to march right up to God and demand that his love would be saved and his child...oh dear God husband a child. He was so focused on Sehun and Sehun alone he forgot his new baby. A clean feeling of dread poured over him, pure, uncensored dread.  
He felt and hand on his back, Baekhyun gave him a reassuring gaze and lifted the kids up to the bench and hugged them from either side. 

"Will Papa be okay?" Taeyong asked in a tiny voice,barely heard.  
"Of course he will be okay, he's your Papa and he's really strong" Baekhyun gave the answer as if it was second nature to say that, maybe it was. 

Jisung shifted his gaze to Jongin, and he made sure to nod, and encourage Baekhyun's idea. 

Jongin replayed all the beautiful memories he created with his husband. Now sitting here in this pressing hour and place, being helpless, there's not a lot a man can do. He remembered the first time he saw Sehun, how idiotically mesmerized he was. And how beautiful Sehun looked that day, he remembered the first time his mates at the camp patted him on the back and gave out encouraging calls when he went to deliver his first letter to Sehun. The first kiss. The time he stood in front of Chief,Sehun's father, wanting to ask permission to marry his son. The time he proposed to Sehun, how his smile shone and how he nodded a YES through sparkling tears. The first time he touched Sehun bare skin, the first time he saw Sehun, all of Sehun. When he found out his fair partner was pregnant. And most of all he remembered how he he fell in love with him, how the little things made him love Sehun, his crinkling eyes when he smiled, the adoration he has for his children every time he looks at them, how he holds Jongin's cheeks and leans his forehead onto his to tell him everything will be alright. How he's such a amazing father to their children. And now Jongin's afraid that he might lose all of that.

 

Hours pass, the children drifted off to restless sleep. Baekhyun stayed, he called his husband, Chanyeol and told him what happened and told him take care of their kids. Finally the doctor emerged through the big double doors. 

"Officer Kim, congratulations your a father to a beautiful baby boy"his eyes flit to the two sleeping children" Again" he said as he smiled. Half of that solidified dread seemed to melt away out of Jongin but something in the doctors orbs tells him he'd be too soon to rejoice. 

"Sehun, what about Sehun? How is he? And is my son healthy?" 

"That's what I want to talk about, walk with me will you Officer" 

 

"Your son has a condition, his his bones below his abdomen mainly his legs are too weak to function, I'm sorry to say this but it seems that your son won't be able to walk...normally" 

The news shocked Jongin, but at that moment the only thing that was prominent in his mind was that his son was alive.

"Is it fatal?" Jongin asked in a calm tone.

"Oh no, it won't affect his health like that, but you know what I'm saying. But there is a possibility he will be able to walk with crutches, but it's too soon to say, his leg bones are very fragile but they may develop but not enough for him to walk on his own without any aid" the doctor continued " I'm a logical man Officer, but even I would say, don't lose hope just yet" 

Oh Jongin hadn't lost any hope, his son will get through it after all he's a Kim, and Jongin is sure of it. But then Sehun...  
"Sehun, you didnt tell me about Sehun" 

"Ah yes, Your husband, the procedure was a success but your husband did suffer complications, so it's only a matter of him waking up or not." And yet again all the blood in his body turned chilly and water like. He tried to redirect that fear, there was still hope, Sehun isn't gone...yet.  
"The reason. What's the reason for my new baby to have this condition" Jongin managed.

"I was hoping you'd ask that, and it pains me to say this, it might be because of the maternal side. I was Sehun's doctor through out the pregnancy and I could tell he wasn't in a emotionally stable state at the beginning" and that shattered Jongin's heart to pieces because he knows exactly why " and later on even I feel like he wasn't completely mentally fit, extreme emotional trauma can cause physical deformities in the baby" And with that the doctor took off leaving Jongin to his thoughts and they weren't good ones.

 

The boys were given a bed in Sehun's ward to sleep in and Jongin settled in a chair nearby. Their new baby laid a little away from Sehun's bed. Sehun was attached to several machines but his face showed absolute peace. 

Jongin took Sehun's warm hand in his and gripped it tightly hugging it.

"Sehun-ah you did amazing, you should see him, he's beautiful. And by the way you were right, it is a boy, you're on a roll hun-ah" Jongin chuckled as he caressed Sehun's soft hand.  
"You should wake up, we haven't thought of names you know,and I don't want to do it without you" his breath hitched and his vision blurred with tears.  
"Please Sehun-ah you have to wake up. Your babies are waiting for you, and one is really eager to be in your arms, what should we name him huh?" Jongin said before bowing his head to kiss Sehun's hand. He remained like that waiting for his tears to clear when he felt movement and then a hoarse but soft voice,

 

"Chenle" 

Jongin shot his head up to see Sehun looking at him through lidded eyes, and a hint of a smile adorning his features. 

"Let's name him Chenle. It's Chinese" 

"It's beautiful" and Jongin leaned forward to kiss his husband out of pure happiness. 

 

 

 

Of course Sehun was devastated when he found out about Chenle's condition his first instinct was to blame himself,if he had taken better care- but of course Jongin didn't even let him finish that thought, saying that in no way was it Sehun's fault. And the first few months were normal. The baby was fine, he ate well and smiled and pooped a lot too, he seemed to be attached to his Papa but of course he loves his s daddy and brothers too. 

It hurt Sehun, when Chenle first tried to get up on his own but feel right away and started crying because of the fall and how his legs didn't work. It hurt Sehun every time when he drops them off to school and he sees Taeyong taking his 5 year old brother out of the Wheel chair and piggyback him up the stairs while Jisung brings the chair. It hurt Sehun how his baby curled up to him or Jongin he was home, and cried about how he tried walk and failed, how some douche made fun of his wheelchair, or his crutches.

He's not too good at his crutches but the doctor recommended for him to at least try, Chenle can manage to walk with crutches but it's still hard for him. 

It really hit Sehun the day when he took Chenle to the market to buy the week's groceries. While he was choosing cereal and laughing at all the silly stories and things Chenle said he couldn't help but over hear a hushed conversation between a man and a woman. The two biggest gossipers in town. 

"Look at that now, he has the guts to bring his disabled kid out, after he did that to the kid himself" the woman taunted.  
"I know right, apparently it was emotional trauma or something but I think it's because he forgot that he's pregnant and didn't want to gain any weight. Remember how thin he was even when pregnant?" The male carrier whispered. Sehun's hand clutched the cereal box,

"After ruining his child's life he has the nerve to play the victim, if he had taken better care of himself this wouldn't happen. He was probably afraid that since he thought his husband was dead no one wil want him if he's fat and when Jongin came he didn't want him to leave him or someone else's spouse won't leave theirs for him. Emotional trauma my ass" 

Sehun didn't mind the other taunts because he knows they are untrue but the part where they said "he ruined his child's life" stuck in his head like a mantra. 

"Why don't you two shut your rat traps and mind your own damn business? Before you judge others make sure you know exactly what they've been through" a familiar deep voice snapped at the two. 

Sehun didn't care to look, he had tears streaming down his cheeks, a small palm wiped away a tear and he looked down at Chenle looking at him with a jutted lip and sad eyes.

"Don't cry papa, why are you crying? Papa don't cry, smile will you, you look prettier when you smile" his baby said with a serious tone but it made him smile  
"There we go, did those two mean people say something to make Papa sad? If so just don't look at them, or hear them. That's what I do when meanies say mean things" his son recited like a pure intellectual and that made Sehun laugh. 

"God you're a funny little bean aren't you?" Sehun said kissing his baby boy. 

"Sehun are you alright?" Chanyeol' voice sounded from behind and he turned.  
"Yeah I'm fine,"

"Sehun just ignore what they said ok?"  
"Don't worry Chanyeol, I'm fine" he smiled at the older before bidding goodbye. The taller seemed conflicted. 

 

"Papa's sorry that your like this, papa is so sorry he did this to you, please forgive papa" Sehun cried onto his hands as he knelt beside Chenle's bed that night. He felt so guilty. So fucking guilty.

He felt two strong arms lift him to stand and he was swirled around to see Jongin looking at him with somber eyes.

"Sehun..." he trailed off.  
"Chanyeol talked to me, he told me what happened. And I want you to know none of it is is true,it wasn't your fault ok?" 

"What if it was? What if it is? What would've happened if I had been more careful?" Sehun couldn't stop the tears nor his cries but he stayed quiet because Chenle was asleep. 

"If it was your fault then it is mine, too. Because I'm the reason you were so hurt Sehun." 

"No no, if I had just-" he was cut off by Jongin's lips pressing onto his, plump lips fitted his thin ones perfectly and the soft kiss calmed Sehun's nerves.

"It's not your fault ok? It's not your fault, so no Papa is not sorry because it's not Papa's fault"

 

 

 

"It's not Papa's fault" 

Sehun blinked, he looked down at Chenle who was sitting on his lap playing a toy truck as Taeyong and Jisung played tag in the garden while they sat out in the veranda. Jongin was also running around with the boys.

"What?" Sehun asked confused.

"It's not Papa's fault that I'm this way, papa shouldn't be sorry" the little boy said as he looked up at his father. 

"Baby what are you-"

"I heard Papa last night. Papa was crying and saying sorry. I wanted to cry too because I don't want papa to cry. Daddy is right Papa, papa shouldn't be sorry. If I can't walk it's fine, I can still use crutches, it's okay that I can't play tag like Tae and Ji, I can watch with papa like this. Don't worry papa Chenle will someday play tag with Taeyong and Jisung" Chenle smiled toothily.

"And if I wasn't like this, the nice lady at the grocery store wouldn't give me free candy" he remarked cheerfully.

"Chenle I told you not to take candy fro-"

A toned arm circled his waist as chin rested on his shoulder, "Relax love, I was there with him" Jongin murmured. 

"So Papa promise me that you will never be sorry for this?" Chenle said gesturing to his legs, and Sehun felt tears build up but he nodded through a tight smile.

"I'll play with Tae and Jisung someday" he whispered quietly before tucking closer to Sehun's chest. 

"Well I heard Taeyong and Jisung say they're going to play hide and seek? Want to play with me Chenle I'm the renowned master of it" Jongin winked but received a hard glare from Sehun and light punch which little Chenle, Jisung and Taeyong all laughed giddily at their father's misfortune.

"Sorry, too soon?" Jongin asked cheekily before taking Chenle into his arms.

"Oh shut your trap Kim Jongin" 

Jongin leaned away from Chenle so he wouldn't hear and closer to Sehun and said "I love it when you command me, especially when your under me all hot and both-" and that received Jongin a smack in the face by Chenle's toy truck and the bronze skinned one stepped away laughing merrily.

Sehun huffed but smiled at how Jongin carried Chenle and played together, making the little boy really happy. 

 

So no, Sehun really doesn't feel sorry anymore especially since he has such a beautiful family with him. He really doesn't feel sorry anymore. 

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Wooohooooo that was a looonngggg ride, the end part seemed a little rushed I think but it's the way I wanted it, and I wanted this baby out soon too. Cries TEARS OF HAPPINESS!!!! It's done guys!!!!! THE SEQUEL IS DONE!!! I hope you guys like it cus I had a lot of fun writing it. 

 

STILL LONELY SO PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR A UPVOTE CUS LONELY PEOPLE NEED ITTT

 

Over and Out  
\- Maaya

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Here we go!!! Part two of https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244240 Papa's lying, this story was written over months of mulling and cry of how to get it right, I don't think I still got it right but like I hope you find it some what good. Hehe anyways IMMA LEAVE NOW SO YOU BOOOOOOOOTIFUL PEEPS OUTTHERE CAN ENJOY MA CREATIONS!!!! WOOOHOOOOOOO 
> 
>  
> 
> DO comment and LEAVE kudos cus LONELY ass people like me really need it
> 
> *sings 'I'm so lonely' and 'all by myself' in the back ground*
> 
>  
> 
> LOVE YA PEACHES AND PUMKINS AND CARROTS AND EGGPLANTS (that just got weird there)
> 
>  
> 
> Over and Out 
> 
> -Maaya


End file.
